Percy Jackson On Cruise
by kaguragrl10
Summary: For PJO fans out there, this is about the characters on a hilarious adventure, at a cruise ship. (Includes Reyna and Nico) Rated T just in case. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Nico
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**DOORMMATES: ****Percy & Jason, Annabeth & Piper, Leo & Frank, Hazel & Nico, Thalia & Reyna**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I looked in the water, staring at it.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Nothing." I shook my head, smiling at her. "I was just thinking of the time when I used to be afraid of water."

"Oh, right! I remember that." Annabeth trailed off. "If you're still scared…"

"No, I'm fine. It's just-"

"Heya guys!" Leo Valdez came over with Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, his sister, Thalia Grace, Reyna, Piper McLean, and Hazel Levesque.

"Oh hi, guys." Annabeth looked at me.

I shook my head silently, saying, _We'll talk about this later._

"Wow. I am completely tired," Piper said, yawning, catching on. "Jason, let's go."

"Oh, right," Jason exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Er, me and Frank need to discuss about...the party," Hazel said. They slipped out, but Leo remained.

"Guys! Let's see who can sing the loudest," he said excitedly.

Annabeth gave me the Look. 'Total clueless' she mouthed.

"Hey, Leo, can you go join Hazel and Frank?" I asked.

"And let you two have the lovely view out here? I don't think so!" Leo grinned, gesturing to the sun. "I hear that couples go out here _all _the time."

Me and Annabeth sighed. We both thought it would be fun if we go on a cruise. Until _Leo _found out, overhearing the conversation.

Now all the nine (including Nico Di Angelo), were on the boat, ruining any possible romantic moment.

"Y'know what?" I said. "I am really tired. Bye. I winked at Annabeth.

She smiled, knowing it was ditch play. "Totally! I'm going to sleep, too."

Both of us walked quickly away, to _my _dorm room.

**Leo's P.O.V**

I was confused about them. Why ditch the fun-man? Ah, well. I went to my room, seeing my roommate, Frank, sleeping. It was tempting to play a prank on him, but I resisted. Going on my computer, I found FLAMING FRIENDS highlighted, _Free Trial!_

I shrugged, clicking on it. The website appeared, and the logo was hands holding together with fire surrounding them. A Dating Service? Hm...I glanced at Frank, making sure he was still snoring, and filled out a forum.

Name: Leo Valdez

Username: FlamingLeo#1

Email: FlamingLeoonfire#1

Password: …..

Clicked Enter…

_Username already takened._

What? The username was so original! It suited me!

**Hazel's P.O.V**

Early in the morning, I went to the bathroom to shower. Having a boy as a roommate was difficult. Especially a certain one: Nico. He didn't understand when I wanted some 'Hazel Time' like talking about guys, doing shopping or anything like that.

Anyways, I went in, throwing my clothes outside the bathroom door, then closed it, locking it with a satisfying _click_. The shower started, and I let out a sigh. The water felt nice, and relaxing..._SNAP!_

The power turned off. I immediately panicked, turning of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. _Don't worry. I just dress, then go outside to see the sun. _Then I realized that I didn't get any fresh clothes. _Hopefully Nico is asleep._

**Nico's P.O.V**

I woke up, hearing a weird sound. The electricity must be out, I decided, yawning. I noticed clothes outside the bathroom. Hazel must've been changing. Maybe I should help her. I grabbed the clothes, bringing them to the washer. Oh, yeah. Electricity. Maybe I could wait until the power was back on. I hurried the washer.

**Reyna's P.O.V**

"Hey, Grace, just because your Jason's brother, doesn't mean you have to boss me around!"

"Oh, yeah?" Thalia smirked at me. "Heard you had a crush on him - but you failed. Also with Percy. Not too good with the guys?"

I was _this close_to slugging her. "Just shut up," I snarled.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I have to go."

Once she left, I muttered to myself, "Probably to text her friends." _Friends…_I still didn't know why they invited me on the trip. I admit it: I was bossy at times. BUt leadership and in-control was my type. Why I'm praetor. But what if maybe I didn't want to be one? Thalia was right. I wasn't good with the guys. Even that freaky-redhead-girl, Rachel, had a sorta-boyfriend, Octavian.

**Jason's P.O.V**

My dream had a problem. I should've told Percy, since he could relate, but he had other problems. He and Annabeth were trying some alone time. If I told Leo, he would definitely be the type to start endlessly blabbing to the others. Frank...he might not know what to do. Maybe Nico? Unsure, I thought. I knew Nico's secret, and that brought us more into trusting each other. I agreed on that, heading over to his room. The electricity was out, and I saw a figure running past me. I glanced back, then kept on going. The bathroom door was closed. That must be Nico. I stood in front of it.

Out came Hazel, only in a towel. "Jason!" She shrieked, trying to cover herself more.

I turned away before she could finish.

"What happened to my clothes?" she said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My clothes! It was the only pair I have!"

"Listen, I don't know-" I shook my head helplessly. "Maybe if you just check."

"It was outside this door." Hazel looked like she was about to cry. "Jason...did you see anyone, _anything_?"

I snapped my fingers. "I did! A person went past me, but it was too dark. I'll check. Meanwhile...you could go to Piper's room and ask for spare clothes."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." I went searching.

**Frank's P.O.V**

My eyes adjusted to the bright light. I was surprised to see that Leo was still sleeping. Glancing around, I saw that his computer was on. Now, I know it's rude to touch other peoples things. But, man, I just _had_to know if Leo was into Hazel. I opened the screen, and saw a website.

_Flaming Friends? Seriously?_

'About Me' was hilarious.

Favorite Pastime: Reading

Like he ever even picked up a book.

Likes: Going to the gym

Are you kidding me? He can't even lift a weight!

Dislikes: Slobs

Hate to say it, but he is very messy.

Ambition: To be the greatest Blacksmith

Okay, that part was probably true.

"Hey, man, what are you _doing?!_"

I whirled around. Leo was up, and scowling at me.

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Dude, major trust violation." I shut off the computer.

"Are you trying to get a date?" Frank blurted out.

I stared at him. "Is that a insult?"

"No! It's just...I saw your profile."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Why? D'you find some attraction in me?"

Frank looked disgusted by this idea. "I was wondering if you still liked _Hazel_."

"Used too," I sighed. "What-" I stopped, looking at the bedroom door.

"Hazel!" Frank jumped. "What - what are you wearing?"

"A towel," Hazel said, blushing. "Look, Piper was outside checking out the view. I couldn't ask her to lend me clothes."

I whistled. "Man," I whispered to Frank, "I like her."

He ignored me. The usual. "My clothes might be too big," he said thoughtfully. "You still have underwear, though, right?"

"No."

"My clothes could fit you," I offered. "Although, you are kind of taller than me-"

"Thanks," Hazel interrupted.

I grabbed jeans, a sweatshirt, and socks.

"They're all dirty!" She complained.

I shrugged. "Hey, its from the oil, and lightning - long story."

Frank gave me a glare.

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "So, uh, see you later." She went back to her room.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Last night was probably the best day of my life. Me and Percy were alone together, which was great. I absently brushed through my now-tangled long-blond hair, still in dream-world.

"Great day, isn't it?" Piper came in the room, smiling.

I blushed. "Huh? Sorry, I thought that you were gone - no offense."

"None taking." Piper sat on the edged of my bed. "So, you and Percy…"

"Yeah, last night was, like, the best day ever. We talked and…" Annabeth still remembered the kiss.

"Magical moments. Pretty special, right?" Piper let out a sad sigh. "Wish it was like that with me and Jason. I mean, we depend on each other, but we haven't really spent any romantic time - sorry we all ruined yours and Percy's."

I gave a smirk. "Actually, it was kind of amusing."

We both laughed at that.

Nico's P.O.V

I drummed my fingers impatiently. Come on! I wanted to shout.

A head peeked in. "Nico?"

I hesitated. "Is that you, Jason?"

Percy stepped in. "No, its me." He glanced briefly at the clothes in my hands.

I blushed. "This isn't mine - I'm helping Hazel with her clothes." _And what an idiot I am, by saying that_, I added in my head.

"Okay…" Percy scratched his head. "By the way, the power is out."

"I know. Just waiting…" My head raced. It was dark, and I was alone with Percy.

"Stay here," Percy commanded. He raced out of the room, leaving me confused.

Minutes later, he came back with clothes. "Can you throw mine in?" He tossed it to me, then went.

I stared after him. What did he think I was? A cleaning service?

**Percy's P.O.V**

I laughed, imagining Nico folding and ironing laundry. Who knew he was a clean person? Speaking of clean...I sighed when I entered my room. Magazines, clothes, pizza boxes, coke cans, and papers were strewn all over the floor. I bent down to pick things up. Jason's side was the complete opposite. His clothes were perfectly washed, and hanged in a color-order closet. Bed already made up, his sword placed carefully on his desk, it was cleaner than people who clean it for you! That doesn't really make sense, so don't try and follow up on that. Lights flickered, finally turning on. I cheered silently, and went to spy on Nico.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

I. Looked. Horrible. The clothes were too tight, making it hard to breathe. I stood in front of the mirror, glancing gloomily at my reflection. I looked like a little kid. Jeans, with the cuffs above my ankle. t-shirt that said, _Come to the Dark-Side!_With a rainbow underneath Darth Vader. Was that supposed to be a joke? Throw in overalls, which were puke green, and if I put two braids on the side, I would look like Dorothy Anne. Only with brown hair.

"Hey, Hazel?" Nico stuck his head in the doorway, hiding something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

"You're fresh set of clothes!" Nico smiled, reaching them out to me.

I widened my eyes, and my mouth opened.

"I can tell you're surprised."

"_I _was looking for a different word." I grabbed them from him, and whirled around, heading for the bathroom.

"I was just doing her a favour," Nico muttered. "Sheesh."

**_This is my first fanfic, not really good at these things...so follow, or comment! Kind've long - sorry!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Complete Make-Over

**Thalia's P.O.V **

Eating at the table, in the ship's cafeteria, I fingered my bracelet, Aegis. It brought me memories of the past, with Luke...I really miss him.

A glass of milk was set down, and I looked up.

"Hey." Jason slid in a seat across from me. "What are you thinking?"

I bit my lip. "Just...from the past. Have you ever thought of how a person was good, then bad, then good again?"

He scratched his head. "Um, that's kind of of confusing for me."

"Well, _he _was possessed, so should that count as good or bad?" I said.

"Okay, which guy is it?"

"From my past, I met this guy name Luke. He died at the end."

"Sorry. He sounds really important." Jason took a sip of his milk.

"He is - _was_," I corrected.

**Frank's P.O.V**

I glared at Leo.

He shifted. "I was kidding, dude. Could I help myself if she was wearing a _towel_? If she went walking out on the street like that, there would be guys _stalking_her. Plus, _infation_was nagging at me!"

"_Infatuation_," I said. "Not infa - okay, do you even know what that word means?"

"Being attracted to hot people - like me."

"Yeah, okay."

"So...I'm just going to head out to get grub. That okay with you?"

I pretended to think over it. "Sure, and while you're at it, can you get me some water?" Truth was, my throat was dry from having this talk. I'll try and get a word-in with Hazel afterwards, I decided.

**Reyna's P.O.V**

I brushed through my dark hair, thinking over this morning. I needed to have a boyfriend. All this pressure of being praetor made me feel too serious - I just need time to relax, and chill out...with who? I saw many guys on the cruise, cute and all. Simple. Just get a guy. How hard can it be?

I walked out, going to Piper's Room. Hesitatingly, I knocked on the door.

Piper opened the door, seeming shocked. "Reyna. Why - why are you here?"

I took a deep breath. "I need help getting a boyfriend."

"Okay, and you want _me _to help you?"  
>I stiffened. "If this is about Jason, I am over him."<p>

"I know that. But why did you decide to talk to me?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite," I said, trying not to get irritated. I mean, duh, she had a mother who was goddess of love.

"Let's see what I can do. First off, clothes." Piper led me to her closet. "You're about my size. If you're going casual, wear a sundress with sandals."

I shifted. "Uh, I'm not to sure about that."

"Don't worry. Here." Piper placed a green dress, with blue trimming. "And for your hair, put it down. Some blush would be good, and maybe bronze eyeshadow to bring out your eyes…

I jerked away. "No make-up."

She shrugged. "Okay, then. Now that we finished your look, tips on flirting."

I practically fainted.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy and I were sitting on a blanket, near a cozy place outside. I sighed in appreciation of how this cruise was going. It was definitely fun.

Percy was beside me, smiling, too. He set the food out of the picnic basket. "PB&J Sandwiches, two bottles of coke, and, for dessert, pieces of chocolate," he recited.

"Love it," I said. I watched out at the beautiful sea. It had a slight aura to it, like Poseidon was watching. He probably was.

Percy leaned over, and kissed me.

Piper's P.O.V

I was finally finished giving advice.

Reyna furrowed her eyebrow. "Why would I need to flip my hair?"

"To show that you're interested in him," I said. "Listen, just forget what I said. "Maybe if you just be yourself...scratch that."

She winced. "Listen, Piper. I appreciate all of this...and I know I'm kind of...snobbish. But I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"So I wasted two hours on all of this?" I joked. She gave a small smile. "But seriously," I continued. "You just aren't really comfortable with associating with others. That's obvious. Maybe if you try and fit in-"

"Okay, I get the philosophy stuff. Don't worry. Let's just try this out, okay?" Reyna walked down to the cafeteria, and I followed her.

**Jason's P.O.V**

"I need a huge update every five years," I said. "So you still like Luke, even though he's dead?"

"Not _that_way. We're, like, brother and sister."

I nodded. "My last five years were pretty hectic…" I trailed off, noticing a pretty girl heading towards us.

Thalia widened her eyes. "Is that you, Reyna?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Reyna whispered. "Do I look okay?"

"Like a princess," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "Why are you dressed that way?"

Reyna flushed. "I'm here to get a boyfriend."

I stared at her. "Really? But - why?"

"I realized I didn't have time-"

Thalia snorted.

She gave her a glare. "-for any relationships."

I flinched at the last word.

Piper came up behind her. "As you can tell, I did a complete makeover on her. I'm trying to spot other guys who look single."

"Believe or not, I found a perfect match," I said. "See that guy near us? He is single, who broke up with a girl. They weren't that serious."

Thalia gave me an odd look.

"I guess so…" Reyna replied slowly. She approached the guy, as he just stared at her.

Reyna looked worried, then flashed a smile.

The dude smirked back. "My name is Ware-dow."

Reyna broke into to fake laughter. "Nice joke," she said politely.

Ware-dow gave a blank look. "That wasn't a joke."

"Oh." Reyna paused, then went back to us.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Especially Thalia. Piper was trying not to, but you could she a smile appearing.

Reyna actually looked cross. "Who has a name that's pronounced '_Weirdo'_?!"

"Him, obviously," Thalia said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~La Fin~<em>**


End file.
